


Goro’s new pet

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Collars, Control, Doggy Style, M/M, Master/Pet, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro has an interesting new dog.Yes this is going exactly where you think it's going.





	Goro’s new pet

That soft clinking of metal terrified him. The thrill he felt when he walked in the door after a long day and heard it scared him. It wasn’t normal to be excited about such things. But it was hard not to be when you came home to such a sight. The tv was on and his boyfriend Takuya, well now his puppy P-chan, was laid out on the couch naked and half asleep. The small P charm on his collar clinking as his chest rose up and down. 

 

“What did I say about being on the couch! Get off!” he snapped and came around the corner of the furniture, shooing him off. P-chan just rolled over, ignoring his master. “You bad dog!” cringing at those hated words he slunk off the couch. Goro swatted him on the top of the head with a magazine and walked off into the kitchen to start dinner. P-chan followed behind him. His two feet shuffling through the carpet. A bit shy because his master was mad but he really wanted attention. Finally snuggling up against Goro’s back while he cooked. “Are you that desperate?” Laughing he turned around and the puppy snuggled into his arms. Whining till he finally got the head pets he desired. Just sitting in his kitchen and stroking his naked boyfriend's hair. His mind drifted back to the original conversation.

 

_ “You want to what?” that leather collar in his hands. Takuya seated on the couch next to him.  _

_ “I want to be your pet, sometimes” Running his pale fingers over that small blue P. It was exactly the same as the one on Takuya’s costume  _

_ “You want to be P-chan? Of all the things.” Blushing and wringing his hands together in his lap,  _

_ “Fine. It was stupid, just forget I asked.” Trying to take back the collar Goro held it out of his reach.  _

_ “You had a collar custom made! Including the tag! Obviously it means something!” Jumping across the couch and on top of Goro, the collar was still just barely out of reach, perched on the ends of those long fingers. Hand slipping up under and stroking, that strong jaw. Goro leaned in whispering in his ear “I haven’t had a pet dog in a long time… are we allowed to play together in this fantasy?” Frozen in place he just nodded. “So you would be my cute little P-chan that I can play with how I want?” Big brown eyes trying to hide his excitement he nodded again. “You won’t bite me will you?” Goro said semi-seriously. “ _

_ Only if you want me too.” All of those teeth grinning.  _

_ “Are you going to be a good doggie for your master P-chan~?” Takuya giggled and nodded as the collar was handed back to him. _

_ “We have to set up some rules though Goro-chan…”  _

 

The first rule had been no clothes except the collar. No other accessories either, Goro had wanted to buy him cute ears and a tail but Takuya scoffed. The collar was all he needed. He always put it on himself and Goro took it off. He would gently bite three fingers on his right hand when he was done. The second rule had been no talking, except for seduction, as P-chan had always been. The others had been come up with as they played, the biggest one being that P-chan could walk upright. It's how he was used to playing him and he needed to save his knees for work. They had tried a few things, P-chan had a big futon in the corner to nap on and was only allowed on the furniture if owner told him he could. One day Goro tried to bring him home a cute dog bowl, “Hell no” had been the answer he got. Preferring to be fed scraps by hand, P-chan had ended up being a spoiled little brat.

 

He sat down on the couch with his dinner, P-chan's head instantly in his lap, begging. “You lazy dog” just holding out a bite for him. Those lips barely brushing his fingertips sent light shivers up his arm. Goro had been surprised how little their play had led to sex but when it did… master was well pleased. Usually though, it was very satisfying cuddling. There was one time he had crawled into P-chan's futon pet bed to play with him and they had both ended up passed out and snuggled together in it.

 

P-chan was chewing on his latest treat when he put a paw on the couch. “What did I say?!” Goro snapped and his pet pouted, turning away from him. Back against Goro’s  legs and leaning into the side of the couch. Looking over his shoulder with those irresistible sad eyes. Ignoring him completely Goro went back to eating. Small whines made it so P-chan was impossible to ignore. “Fine!” sighing deeply, now with a lap full of dog. Absent-mindedly petting the head there. His pet dozed softly, snuggling his face into his leg.

 

Tugging on his pants brought him out of his show. P-chan was lightly chewing on his pocket. “I need to get you another toy, stop chewing” His nibbling moved to Goro's fly. “Oh you naughty dog~” Laughing as his zipper was pulled down and Takuya used his nose to pop open the button. Licking up Goro’s trapped member, “Now P-chan…” The dog gave him a defiant look as he took a long showy lick up that straining flesh. “P-chan, you're a dog. You shouldn’t be doing things like that.” This had always been apart of the game. Goro had noticed that he couldn’t usually give P-chan what he wanted immediately. The dog loved the riding the line of obedience. Pushing till either he was sternly told no or Goro relented. This play forced Goro to be the one who had control, the flip from their usual dynamic.

 

P-chan was lavishing the head of his still trapped cock with attention. Lapping at it delicately. Goro wanted to rip his own pants off and tell his pet to have at, but something told him not too. The rare times this play had lead to sex, it was P-chan jumping on him and play wrestling till it became sex. Or that one time Goro had fallen asleep on the couch naked after a shower and woke up to P-chan sniffing his hair and practically humping his leg. This was different. Goro was treading carefully. “Now what did I just say?” Fingers threaded in that soft hair, gently but firmly pulling him away. “Dogs don't do that.” P-chan’s defiant eyes stared up at his. His dog rolled off the couch and trudged back to the bedroom, probably to pout. Goro sighed. He’d messed up. About ready to get up and coax his stubborn puppy out of the bedroom, P-chan came back. Goro’s eyes were as wide as saucers, the pump bottle of lube that was kept in Goro’s nightstand was between his teeth. Setting it on the table, flopping on the floor in front of Goro. Face and chest buried in the carpet, butt up in the air. His knees were spread perfectly to show off his toned butt. Balls hanging neatly in an upside-down heart. Cock hard and curving nicely. Those intense brown eyes looking back at him.

“You don’t care that I'm a dog.”

 

Like a flash Goro was on the floor pulling his already hard cock out. This  _ never _ happened. Goro did get to be on top but those were usually lazy mornings or when he himself initiated. But to be straight up invited?  _ Never. _

 

P-chan smiled, panting as clumsy fingers found their way inside. Goro didn’t get a lot of practice doing this. Biting his lip, worried he had gone too fast or not done quite enough. The hips in front of him wiggled and that impatient whine started. Goro had been in such a hurry he hadn’t taken off any of his clothes, mounting his boyfriend, pants slipping halfway down his butt. Noticing how hot he was starting to get in this sweater as he pushed in the wriggling man. Letting out a little Ahhhh~ as he sunk in, settling in that tight warm space. Fingers holding those hips tight as he started to move. A slow but steady rhythm, basking in this rare feeling. The man under him had a different idea. Bucking up, trying to control the pace. He wanted it faster, harder. But Goro wasn’t taking any of P-chan's nonsense. Falling forward, pinning the body below him with his chest. Hands trapping wrists next to Takuya’s head. Knees popping up behind Takuya’s. Kissing along his shoulders, rubbing his nose in that soft hair. Letting the fabric of his sweater scratch along that tan skin as he slowly moved in and out of the begging body below him. “Bad boy P-chan. We are doing this my way~” Lips teased on of Takuya’s ears as he moved. Making sure to drag each stroke across that special spot. Smirking at the stream of mumbled sounds, happy alternating with distress. Goro knew that if he let go he’d lose control, the shaking, whimpering mess below him would turn into a whirlwind of desire. Holding on as long as possible but eventually he was too cramped and hot. He needed to move and get this sweater off.

 

He started to sit up again and was knocked on his butt, back against the couch. Pants around his knees, a bit disoriented, Goro felt air on his crotch for a few brief seconds before sliding back in the lithe body. But not of his own accord. Takuya was on his lap. Hands on Goro’s shoulders, riding his boyfriend like he was a horse. Moaning over that big stiff piece inside him. Bouncing, making sure every stroke hit that hot button hard. All Goro could do was hold on to those hips for dear life. Tan hands from his shoulders jammed deep into his hair. Takuya leaned in for a deep hard kiss. He must be close. Goro’s boyfriend always wanted something in his mouth when he was close to cumming, this time it was Goro’s tongue.

 

Takuya didn’t even stop kissing when he felt Goro cum inside him. Reaching between them with one hand, quickly stroking himself. Still kissing a loopy and over stimulated boyfriend as he came all over his chest. Dropping those lips so they could both watch him stroke through his orgasm. Cum gently spurting over Goro’s sweater till it was a dribble down Takuya’s hand. The younger man’s hands dropping to the sides as he came down from the almost dizzy height he’d gotten too. Barely aware of the soft bite to his right hand and the sound of the collar hitting the floor. 

 

“God I need a shower.” Takuya kissed the still dazed Goro, straightening the man's crooked glasses. Stood up, stretching out his full body, audible cracks of bones. Padding off to the bathroom to take the first bath.

  
“... YOU CAME ON MY SWEATER, YOU BAD DOG!”


End file.
